


Hold Still

by squilf



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, after-action patch-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Dani patches Grace up in the dingy motel bathroom.A missing scene, because I love this trope.
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 29
Kudos: 259





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see this movie last night, and I _really_ wanted a scene of Dani patching Grace up after a fight. We didn’t get one, so I wrote one.

Dani patches Grace up in the dingy motel bathroom. She got some medical supplies when Sarah sent her out for crisps – nothing much, just antiseptic, cotton balls, and bandages.

“Come on,” Dani says, when Grace and Sarah have stopped fighting, “You’re hurt. I should take a look at it.”

“I can take care of myself,” Grace says.

“You have me now,” Dani says, “You don’t have to.”

She grabs Grace’s hand and marches her into the bathroom. Grace follows without much protest, and then she sits on the edge of the bath and watches Dani as she douses a cotton ball with antiseptic and presses it to Grace’s forehead. Grace hisses.

“Really?” Dani says, “You get beaten up by a terminator but _this_ hurts?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Grace says defensively.

Dani cups Grace’s chin, tilting her face up towards her. 

“Just hold still,” Dani says, “And I’ll be done faster.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Grace murmurs.

Dani wipes the dirt from her cuts as gently as she can, Grace watching her with those soulful blue eyes all the while. Dani avoids her gaze. She’s not sure she likes the way looking at Grace makes her feel.

“See,” Dani says, throwing the dirty cotton balls into the pedal bin, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Grace starts to get up.

“Eh!” Dani says sharply, “I’m not done with you yet.”

She takes Grace’s injured arm, holds it out to examine it. The skin has been scraped away from Grace’s flesh, exposing some of the metal beneath.

“This is filthy,” Dani says, “You’ll get an infection.”

“Where I come from, there isn’t time to worry about that,” Grace says.

Dani lets Grace rest her arm on her thigh, and kneels between her legs to start cleaning the wound.

“I will always worry about you, _cariño_ ,” Dani says.

Grace seems to breathe in, to suddenly go still. Dani’s face flushes hot. She hadn’t really _meant_ to call Grace sweetheart.

“I know you will,” Grace says.

Dani cleans and bandages Grace’s arm, careful and silent. When she’s done, she finally turns towards Grace. Her hand is still closed over Grace’s wrist, at the spot where she pinned the bandage. She doesn’t really want to let go.

“All done,” she says.

“Thank you,” Grace says, very softly.

And Dani doesn’t know why, but she leans her head against the inside of Grace’s thigh. Grace stares at her, doesn’t move. But then she slips her hand into Dani’s. 

A bang at the bathroom door shatters the moment.

“Hey! Some of us need to take a shit, out here!”

Grace jumps instinctively, always on alert. Dani laughs despite herself.

“Coming, Sarah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to correct _cariña_ to _cariño_ – thank you to Zilucy!


End file.
